Story of Them
by haeresislightning2
Summary: Collection of oneshots revolving the life of Cloud and Tifa with people around them. Post Advent Children. Ratings change according to chapters. Chapter 2: Pray Tell, Cloud.
1. Marlene's Midnight Adventure

**A/N** : Hello readers. This is the first time I'm wiritng about these people and hopefully not that OOC. Please enjoy!

Warning: **English is not my first language so readers are bound to find errors**. Please do correct me if you guys find any. Thanks!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1** : Marlene's Midnight Adventure_

She tried to close her eyes to sleep.

She changed her sleeping position, instead of facing Denzel on the opposite bed, she turned to the other side to face the door.

She tried to lull herself to sleep by humming the melodies Tifa thought her whenever she suddenly woke up from a nightmare.

She even tried to read the multiplication table, backwards.

But sadly, her bladder just couldn't let her get a shut eye.

 _'I blamed myself for drinking that slushie all by myself, and not leaving some for Denzel.' She sighed. 'I really need to pee, but I'm too scared..'_ Images of monsters from a scary TV shows she secretly watched with Denzel played in her blank mind.

For a 10 years old Marlene, getting up from bed to pee at 3 am was a big challenge. There were so many things going on in her 10 years old head.

 _'What if the monsters lurking in the dark from the bar downstairs suddenly decide to show themselves while I'm peeing?'_

 _'What if I lock myself in the bathroom and no one can get me out from it, so I need to wait until morning, and, and I need to sleep alone on the cold tiled floor?'_

"Ughhh.." She ducked her head under the pillow.

She could try to wake Denzel up, but she knows, that boy will called her a scaredy-cat for days, or maybe months, and she could actually picture him teasing her with his raised eyebrow;

"Told ya you shouldn't finished those slushie 10 minutes before our bedtime. That is why you should share!"

But to her defence, Cloud bought two cups of slushies (Tifa is brain-freeze intolerance, Cloud said) for both of them and Denzel finished his seconds before her and she did not get to taste even a sip from his cup.

She racked her brain for a solution regarding her bladder situation so she tried to map the house in her mind.

 _'So uh, the toilet is on the far left of the hallway, opposite to Cloud's room. I can try to wake Cloud up to accompany me but then I need to walk through the hallway alone to reach his room, and from the hallway, if I take a peek I can see the bar downstairs..'_

She tried her best to keep away images of monsters lurking in the dark (Thanks to Denzel's made-up elaborated stories, plus the scary TV shows).

"Uh-uh! I could try waking up Tifa! Her room is nearer to ours on the right!" She lightly tapped her head few times for not coming up with this idea sooner. But then she realized its 3 am and her brain is supposed to be sleeping at these hours of the night.

She slowly slipped out of her bed and walked slowly towards the door. She stole a glance to the other occupant of the room, and she faintly heard him mumbled "Mr. Thornberry" in his sleep. She opened the door to her room only to be greeted by the yellow hallway lightbulb that flickers every three seconds and with that every three seconds the urge to pee increased by ten-folds.

 _'Gulp'_

She ran to the nearest room on her right while closing her eyes shut, and when she was about to knock on Tifa's door, she heard her faint scream, as if a whimper on the other side of the door.

"Nghh…"

Marlene eyes were wide opened as she heard it. 'Tifa sounds like she's in pain!' Hurriedly she knocked on Tifa's door.

"Tifa.." She knocked again. "Tifa, are you okay?"

".….."

"Tifa, it's Marlene. I heard you screamed just now. Are you having more nightmares?"

Marlene wrapped her hands on the door knob, ready to twist it. "I'm coming in Ti—"

"No! Don't come in Marlene!"

She halted and released the doorknob. 'Does the monsters from downstairs had come for Tifa?' Her 10 years old brain working their gears. 'It must be! She wouldn't want me to come in to face the monsters!'

Before she knew it she was already running towards the other end of the hallway to Cloud's room. She knew her hero could help Tifa. He is the only one who can defeat the monsters that made Tifa scream like that! All thoughts of peeing had gone from her being as she speed up, but she did squinted her eyes a little while running to avoid herself from peeking downstairs. As she reached Cloud's room, she let out a huge gasp when she found out the door was slightly ajar and the said room was empty.

"Cloud's gone? Does the monsters got him too?!" Her voice raised an octave at her sudden conclusion.

"Marlene!"

She turned around to see Tifa running towards her.

"Tifa! You alright! But Tifa, the monsters got Cloud!"

As Tifa reached her, she kneeled to her level and enveloped her in a bear hug. "I'm okay, darling. There are no monsters. We are safe in our home."

"But Cloud's gone." She was on the verged of crying as she rested her forehead on the crook of her guardian's warm neck.

"I'm here, Marlene."

The tear that almost escaped her eyes stopped as she looked up to see her other guardian standing in front of her.

"Cloud! I thought the monsters got you!"

The blond male let out a chuckle. "There are no monsters here, Marlene. And I'm not that easy to be caught by monsters."

"I should really monitor what TV shows you and Denzel been watching these days."

At the warning tone of the older female, Marlene stepped back, and wearing her best sad puppy-eyed face, she started to speak in the faintest voice she could ever pull.

"I'm sorry. I was scared. I want to pee but I don't want to wake Denzel up. That's why I went to your room to wake you up to accompany me." She channelled her gaze to Tifa.

Tifa raised her eyebrows, but seconds later her façade soften as she guided Marlene to the bathroom door, only a few steps away from their little scene.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Go on. I'll be standing guard."

The girl slowly slipped inside the bathroom.

 _Outside the bathroom door_

"That was close.."

"Shh.. She might hear you."

"You should keep your door's lock, Tifa."

"I did lock it, until you cam—"

Their hushed conversation was cut short when they heard a flush sound. Few moments later, the little girl slowly peek out.

"I'm done." She announced as she walked out from the bathroom. "Um, Tifa. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, darling."

"Why are you wearing Cloud's t-shirt?" Her innocent eyes searching for a pair of dark crimson orbs. "And, Cloud, why are you shirtless?"

 _End._

* * *

So how was it? Hope you enjoy my shabby writings. And ofcourse, **reviews and constructive criticism is highly recommended!**

 _Cavedown_

 _2210 - 0130_

 _25/2 - 26/2_


	2. Pray Tell, Cloud

**A/N:** Hello readers! Sorry to keep you waiting. The second installment of this oneshot/mini-series. This fict took place within the same time frame as the last chapter, somehow a continuation of the first one. LOL. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2** : Pray tell, Cloud_

"And then, I became the fastest among all the arrows! I pierced through wind, and I ended up hitting bullseye!"

Tifa smiled at her second batch of pancakes slowly cooking on the stove while listening to Denzel animated conversation with Marlene about his dream last night, where he became an arrow head. _A sharp and pointy and fast_ arrow head claimed Denzel.

"Ah, is that why I heard a loud thud from upstairs this morning?"

Tifa turned on her heels as she refilled Denzel's empty plate. It was his third servings, he really loves Tifa's morning pancakes. Plus, it's Sunday, and Sunday means he could eat breakfast as much as he can because they are no school waiting for them on Sundays.

"Uhh.. I did not technically fall of the bed, you know.." He reasoned.

"You totally fall of your bed, Denzel." Marlene piped in while she smiled her sunny smile to Tifa as she helped her with the maple syrup. "Thanks, Tifa."

"You're welcome, Marlene." Tifa smiled back.

She shuffled back to her stove. Sunday mornings are her favourite mornings where she could spent more time with the kids as Seventh Heaven is closed on Sundays. But as she wiped the thin sweat forming on her brow, she knew this particular Sunday morning would be the hottest morning as they are approaching mid-summer, with El Nino currently sweeping Edge. With that particular reason, she opted to leave her favourite leather vest in her closet, leaving only her tank top and shorts. She also made her long dark tresses into a loose bun to let the wind kissed her neck once in a while.

"Well, I did not fall, because I let myself fall, becau—"

"Morning Denzel."

As their favourite blonde came into the kitchen bar (they always eat at the bar when it's closed), the kids turned to the said voice and smile giddily.

"Morning Cloud!" Denzel chirped.

Cloud glancing to the little girl sitting on the bar stool beside Denzel. "Morning Marlene."

"Morning Cloud!" She replied enthusiastically.

Then he made his way to the other occupant of the kitchen who were cooking something smelled sinfully delicious on this Sunday morning. He purposely lingered closely behind the bartender, as he noticed her dark hair was made differently today, showing her bare neck to him.

"Morning, Tifa."

He could practically see those little hairs dotting her neck stood up.

"Morning." She turned her head, smiling albeit the sheer blush on her cheeks, their nose almost touching. "Pancakes?"

"I would love that." Images of their love-making session last night flashed in his eyes, and he knew the woman could see it too.

As much as he wanted to kiss that smiling lips, he knew there were two pairs of eager eyes looking at them. Therefore, he decided to head back to the bar and slide onto the bar stool facing the two kids.

"So someone fall off their bed this morning." Cloud started the conversation that almost died minutes ago, much to Denzel's dismay.

"Denzel here, he dreamt of becoming an arrow head last night." Marlene took up the chance to fill in Cloud with their conversation.

" _A sharp and pointy_ arrow head. It was cool okay?"

"Yeah, until you fall off the bed and hit your head." Marlene could not hide her laugh.

"You saw—I did not hit my head. It was a cry of winning. In my dream, I hit bullseye!"

"I said nothing about a cry, did I?"

Cloud let out a chuckle as he looked at them. If he knew Sunday mornings were like this, he would stop doing deliveries on Sundays way earlier.

"Ne, Cloud." Marlene started, successfully gaining the blonde's attention.

"Hmn?"

"Do you have deliveries to do today?" She asked.

"Are you doing deliveries to the northern continents today?" Denzel piped in.

"No, and no. I'm off work. No deliveries on Sunday, and no I'm not delivering stuff to northern continents anymore. Your uncle Cid is handling that." He stopped whatever he was doing as his blue eyes focused on his two adopted children. "And what makes you two asked these questions, pray tell?"

"Well it is Sunday." Answered Marlene.

"And you're wearing your usual sweater for work." Denzel continued.

"And it is currently summer."

"And you zipped your sweater up until it covers your neck."

Cloud was taken aback. "So?"

"So we were thinking why would you wear your usual work sweater zipped to the neck during Sunday morning in this heated summer? Only if you are going for deliveries to the northern continents, right?" their voices sing-song.

"…."

"Pfttt!"

Tifa could not held it anymore and her angelic laugh slipped her lips, catching the ears of the other three occupants of the room.

"What so funny, Tifa?" Denzel asked, looking at his guardian who had her back to them.

Tifa shuffled to the bar with a plate full of freshly warm pancakes. She placed the food in the middle while putting a piece of pancake on Cloud's still empty plate.

"Nothing much. Just, it's amusing to see someone else instead of me, handing and receiving your sometimes unthinkable questions and conclusions." She paused for a chuckle as she sat down on the bar stool beside Cloud. "So anyways, answer them, Cloud." Tifa smiled while eyeing the zipped-to-the-neck blonde man.

"Well.."

Suddenly the tv in their living room upstairs turned on, and the opening song of "Mr Thornberrys' Show" played, making the two kids turned around, ready to jump off the stool.

"Marlene, our show is starting! It's a good thing we set the tv to turn on at 10am on Sundays!" Denzel exclaimed as he helped Marlene hopped off her stool while his other hand holding their plates. "Tifa, we put the plates in the sink, we'll wash it later, okay?"

"Okay. Go on catch your show. Just don't watch any tv shows that is inapropr—"

"It's Sunday morning, Tifa. The tv only shows children…"

Marlene's answer was slowly muffled by their footsteps as they went up the stairs and vanishing into the living room.

Thus, leaving both Tifa and Cloud, sitting on the bar stool, a bit too closed to each other. Mr Thornberrys' Show had save his life today.

Cloud turned to face the woman on her right. "So you really want to know the answer to the kids' unthinkable question?"

A smiled creeped on her face. "Mm-hmm."

He unzipped the top part of his sweater, revealing the nape of his neck and simultaneously showing a bit of his chiselled chest. "Someone left a nasty bite on my neck last night. Wouldn't want to show the kids, they might want to know who bruised their hero."

Tifa's hands slowly linked together behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. The smell of their shared toothpaste and Cloud's aftershave flared her nostril as she took a deep breath inhaling his scent. Her lips played dangerously closed to his as she mouthed;

"And who did that, pray tell?"

 _End._

* * *

 **A/N** : To the 7 reviewers and the story alerts and favourites, I am very thankful for your support. Updates may not be regular but I'll try to do more light oneshots like this. THANK YOU!

 _Cavedown_

 _1906 - 2146_

 _20/3_


End file.
